1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupled terminal unit and a connector assembling method using such a coupled terminal unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-3070 and FIG. 12 herein disclose a circuit board connector. With reference to FIG. 12, the circuit board connector generally is assembled by inserting terminal fittings 3 side by side into a plurality of terminal insertion holes 2 in a housing 1 made of, e.g. a synthetic resin. For a better assembling efficiency, it is desired to insert the terminal fittings 3 into the terminal insertion holes 2 at once instead of one by one. Thus, the terminal fittings 3 are inserted as a coupled terminal unit 5 obtained by connecting the terminal fittings 3 with each other by a coupling portion 4.
A pitch between the terminal fittings 3 in this coupled terminal unit 5 is the same as that of cavities of a mating connector housing, i.e. the arrangement pitch of the terminal insertion holes 2, so that the terminal fittings 3 can be inserted into the terminal insertion holes 2 at once while being kept coupled to each other. The terminal fittings 3 are separated from the coupling portion 4 to become individual pieces after being inserted into the terminal insertion holes 2.
It has been thought that the pitch of the terminal fittings 3 in the coupled terminal unit 5 has to be the same as that of the terminal insertion holes 2. Thus, the pitch of the terminal insertion holes 2 has been a hindrance in efficiently stamping the terminal fittings 3 out from a material.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object of the invention is to improve the utilization efficiency of a material used for a coupled terminal unit while connector assembling efficiency is maintained.